The Altered Version of Naruto Shippuden Rewritten
by KuraiFlame16
Summary: This is the rewrite of The Altered Version of Naruto Shippuden! Four girls stumble upon the Naruto Shippuden world! What awaits them as they enter this world? Read to find out! A bit OOC!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_-Normal POV-_

There were four girls that were best friends since middle school. Now, they are in high school. Their names are Sasha, Rina, Lucy, and Sophie.

Sasha was one year older than the other three. She was an independent person with cocoa brown skin; she was also not the tallest person around. When Lucy and Sophie are around, they always get Sasha involved. She always wore a purple jacket, a light purple t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. Her black, long, silky, hair was normally tied up in a ponytail. She also wears brown, rounded, glasses.

Rina was Sasha's little sister. The two sisters always bicker. The two rarely played nice together. Rina is sweet, and smart. She usually wears a light blue sweater and t-shirt plus some blue jeans. Her long, dark brown hair was also tied up in a ponytail. Rina also wears dark blue, rectangular, glasses. Sasha and Rina were mistaken as twins, a lot.

Lucy was a close friend of the three. She was always the tough girl, yet she was a fan girl. She loves to wear pitch black skinny jeans, with a shadowy black t-shirt, a half dark jean jacket over it including, white, gloves, and hazy black, converse. Her light brown hairs' style was a bob with side bangs over her left eye.

Sophie was the outgoing and silly one of the group. She was a blonde, unfortunately. She likes to wear a green mini skirt and an orange sweater with a scarf. Her hair is usually down. She also wears green, rectangular, glasses.

They are kind of obsessed with the anime Naruto Shippuden. They gave themselves characters; the good and the bad guys. Sasha: Sasuke and Itachi. Rina: Naruto and Tobi. Lucy: Kiba and Deidara. Sophie: Sakura and Kisame. Lucy gave herself a life goal to meet Deidara.

The four amigos were trudging down the street from "The Ram", Sophie's and Lucy's favorite restaurant.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Lucy spoke.

"I barely ate," Sasha replied.

"You weren't paying!" Rina exclaimed.

"I paid…with money I stole from Lucy's wallet," Sophie said.

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted, "Never mind I get paid so it doesn't matter, but I still want my money back!"

As they parted ways they all said their goodbyes and went back to their homes to go to bed. The four were too lazy to change into their pajamas, so the hell with it. Lucy was the only one who didn't go to sleep immediately, so she listened to her favorite song on her iPhone. One hour later, they all drifted into a deep sleep, Lucy started snoring.

This is where the story finally begins…


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

_-Sasha's POV-_

My eyes lazily opened. As I search for my glasses my eyes began to focus, the dark, room looked awfully familiar. I discover that I'm in an unusual bed, definitely not my own, and it wasn't that confortable. I heard footsteps down the hall. Sasuke walked into the room.

"I see that you're finally awake," he said in a very emotionless tone.

"W-Wait what! How, in the world, did I get here!" I spoke in shock. Awe then began to dance on my face.

"I found you lying on the floor of our hideout," Sasuke explained, "I got to you before Orochimaru did."

"I know you. I know this whole world. I even know the future. Especially you!" I said in a dramatic voice pointing at him.

"What? How do you know who I am and this world and the future and especially me!" he asked, completely creeped out.

"The internet!" I exclaimed as I pocked my finger in the air.

"The what?" Sasuke questioned staring at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Look, I'm not from your world. I came to this world, somehow, and don't know if I can go back. Not that I care," I explained, "I wonder if my friends are here?"

"There are more of you?" he asked as he suspiciously glared at me.

"Not of me. My friends," I answered in a matter-of-fact tone as I lifted myself off of the bed, "I think I know where all of them are."

"Ok, where?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well Lucy might be at the Akatsuki hideout because she has a crush on one of them," I spoke, "Rina and Sophie might be at Konoha."

"I'm not going to Konoha," He replied plainly, "But, who does this, Lucy, um… how should I put this…oh, fancy?" he questioned out of curiosity.

"It's Deidara," I snicker as I answered, as Sasuke gave me the WTF look, "She also enjoys you and him as a couple."

"SERIOUSLY! I need to give her a piece of my mind," Sasuke roared, pointing a finger at me.

"Well then, will you help me find my friends?" I asked.

"Alright then," he grumbled.

We then both left the hideout, without the permission of Orochimaru and without him knowing (We are just that sneaky!), finding our way to the Akatsuki hideout.


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

_-Lucy's POV-_

I woke up, from the music blasting out of my iPhone, the white, long headphones still in my ears. I surveyed the surrounding area. I realized that it's the Akatsuki hideout!

"Oh crap muffins," I looked around hoping none of the members would notice me.

I spoke too soon; I heard footsteps approaching me down the hallway.

"SEMPAI! Come back!" the voice sounded familiar… soon I figured that it was Tobi.

"Hell no, Tobi, get away from me!" Deidara yelled.

The two scrambled down the hall and happened to not see me. As they ran, I stood in Deidara's way.

"Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late, Deidara ran right into me, which caused him to fall on top of me!

"Uhh…..hi," I blushed looking at him.

"_Great first impression Lucy!" _I harshly, thought to myself.

"Uhh, may I ask, who are you?" Deidara questioned, before I could reply, Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan walked in on us.

We both looked up at them.

"Who the hell is she?" Itachi asked Deidara with an interested look on his face.

"How should I know? I just ran into this girl," Deidara replied as he got off me, "So, who are you?" he turned to look down at me as I got up off the floor.

"Well, I'm Lucy and I'm not from here," I answered as I stared at the shocked faces of the Akatsuki members who are currently present.

"What do you mean?" Hidan questioned as he studied me suspiciously.

"I'm not from this world, I have friends, who should also be in this world," I claimed.

"Do you know where they are?" Deidara asked which caused me to look down trying to hide my blush.

"I have an idea. Two of them should be at Konoha, another one may be at Orochimaru's Hideout, with someone Itachi should know," I replied glancing at Itachi, his eyes widening, finally understanding what I'm talking about.

Then I magically pulled out my handy-dandy hand cuffs out from its back pocket and cuffed my wrist with Deidara's. I saw the Akatsuki members widen their eyes, especially Deidara's.

"WTF!" he shouted, then the other Akatsuki members chose this lovely, time to leave.

"You're coming with me to find my friends."

"I guess I have no choice but to."

On that note, we left the Akatsuki hideout with us still cuffed together. Too bad Deidara doesn't know where the key is. *Snicker* I had a small smile on my face as we shuffled out of the hideout.


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

_-Rina's POV-_

I was unable to detect the comfort of my bed, when I woke up. I maneuvered my hands, still lying down, and felt around me only to feel a hard, flat, bumpy, light brown surface. Then, I smelled the aroma of my favorite food… ramen. I shot straight up, now finding myself standing. Wait, this doesn't look right. I looked around to find myself at Konoha. WTF was the first thing that popped up in my mind. I also located the ramen shop. I ran straight in and sat on a green, cushioned stool. The old ramen chef asked for my order and, of course, I requested for pork flavor! As soon as the ramen was gently placed in front of me, I snatched the pair of chopsticks from the top of the bowl, and started to slurp up the delicate noodles.

"I see you enjoy ramen," Naruto's voice, called as he turned his head toward my direction a couple seats to the right. I stopped and turned my head slowly to find myself looking right back at him.

"Yes I do," I spoke as the ramen stuffed my mouth.

"I'm Naruto," he replied as he held out his hand.

"I know. I've seen you a lot. Anyways I am Rina. Nice to finally meet you," I answered as I finished up my ramen and ordered for seconds

"Wait a minute!" he answered "What do you mean you have seen me a lot? ... WAIT! Are you a SPY!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at me.

"What? NOOO! I came from another world! That happens to know this place and certain people from it, like you! Please don't ask questions I am still trying to figure this all out!" I pleaded in response to this accusation.

"Oh! Sorry! I will make it up to you…! HHHHEEEEYYYYYY!" he yelled "Let's have a ramen eating contest!" with eyes lighting up with excitement.

"You're on!" I answered as I pointed my finger at him.

"The first one to reach fifty bowls win!" he laughed, "Ready, set, go!"

*A few hours later…*

"Aww…crap," I moaned, eventually throwing up and rolling on the ground next to the disgusting vomit.

Random strangers started to stare at me quizzically and Naruto was in the bathroom…. doing god knows what.

"Why did I take that bet! I should have stopped at bowl number 30!" I lectured in my head.

"I guess my stomach is stronger than yours!" he bragged, smiling, as he exited the bathroom.

"OMG! I, just now, remembered that I need to find my sister and friends!" I thought.

"Naruto *cough* I need to find Sophie!"

"Who?" Naruto asked, giving me a questioning look.

"A friend of mine, that could, possibly be in the village," I slowly stood up.

"I'll take you to Granny Tsunade. She'll probably help you," Naruto assured.

"Thank you so much," I said in a relieved tone.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto dragged me out the ramen shop.

"Don't drag me!" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry." He lifted me onto his back and ran faster than I have ever seen in reality. Finally, we are now advancing to Grandma Tsunade's office.


	5. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

_-Sophie's POV-_

I jolted awake as I exited the scariest dream ever! The dream was of me getting a job as an accountant and there were books and papers all around me! Then I noticed that I was in an office that had an open space and everything! It wasn't the ones you see in a building, this one was huge circular!

"Oh my god, my dream came true? Shit," I jumped up and tried to find an exit but this place looked strangely familiar.

"Oh, I see, I'm in Tsunade's office….wait… I'M IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE, CRAP!" I then heard footsteps of someone in… high heels? Starting to panic and I decided to hide under the maple brown, wooden desk, which seemed to be the only place to hide in the moment.

"Sakura, I need you, Naruto, Sai, and Kiba to go on a mission," Tsunade said as, she, and Sakura entered the room.

"Yes milady," Sakura answered. Tsunade sat in her chair still not noticing me and scooted in. Her black, open-toed high heel stepped on my fragile, hand. I tried not to scream, but it came out anyway.

"OWW!" I jumped from the sudden pain and surprise and hit my head against the bottom of the desk.

"What the-," Tsunade leaped out of her chair, and I took the opportunity to run for it but, I didn't go for the door. Instead I ran into the wall. I smacked into the tan, wall and fell back, (with a large "THUD" by the way) from the impact. Sakura decided to be nice and helped me up to my on two, clumsy feet.

"What the hell were you doing under my desk, you stranger!" Tsunade yelled as she pointed at me.

"I woke up in your office thinking it was mine, from a dream I just had. Then I heard your footsteps so I panicked and hid under your desk. After that, you stepped on my hand and I ran into the wall and now here I am!" I spoke in less than ten seconds, but ran out of breath.

"Whoa it's Sakura. She looks exactly like me but the hair color is different," I went up to her and stared at her hard.

"Umm…Lady Tsunade?" Sakura, taking a step back from me, and slowly moved her head to look at Tsunade.

"Get your teammates, so we can send this crazy girl home," Tsunade ordered, still pointing at me.

Before Sakura could walk out the door, Naruto came bursting in with Rina on his back.

"Granny Tsunade! Look what I found!" he held up Rina's hand with a big grin on his face.

"Rina!" I stared at her in surprise.

"Sophie!" she got off Naruto's back and ran towards me for a hug.

"Why are you here!" I loudly, asked.

"I should ask you the same question!" Rina exclaimed. Sakura had conveniently called Kiba and Sai. After about 10 minutes they came in, I immediately looked at Akamaru, Kiba's dog.

"He's huge! It's like a werewolf!" I yelled in awe.

"A what? Well never mind. Tsuande-sama what do you need us for?" Kiba asked.

"I want you four to send these girls home or to wherever they came from. Now leave!" she pointed to the door.

We all ran to the gate of Konoha. I thought it would nice if we introduced ourselves.

"Everyone before we go anywhere, let's get know who everyone is!" the four looked at each other and shrugged in agreement. We then position ourselves in two lines facing each other. Me and Rina in one line backs facing the outside world and the leaf ninja in the other line backs facing the village.

"I'm Sophie and this is Rina!" I pointed at myself then at Rina, "Now it's your turn!" I signaled them.

"I'm Sakura," the pink haired girl said, who was in the middle with the dog guy to her right and the blond, spiky, haired guy, and the gay looking guy, both, to her left.

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet ya!" he grinned a HUGE grin.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru my dog!" he exclaimed, and I thought that he acted like…. Lucy.

"And I'm Sai. I hope we can get along," he had an obvious fake smile on his face.

"Try saying that to Lucy! She thinks you're gay!" I replied, giggling, as his face turned bright red in rage.

"Are there any more of your friends?" Sakura asked us.

"Yup, two more," Rina pointed out.

"Oh gosh, more children to take care of," Sai sighed shaking his head and looked at us in annoyance.

"Sasha and Lucy probably already met up. So they would be most likely at the Tenshi Bridge," I spoke.

"How would know?" Naruto asked.

"I know because that's the closet place between the Orochimaru's Hideout and the Akatsuki Hideout! Now once we're all together no fussing, you'll get along with just Lucy," I assured them well to mostly to Kiba and Sai.

"Do you girls want to ride on Akamaru and he'll carry you two?" Kiba asked.

"Hell Ya!" Rina and I shouted in joy and excitement as we got onto Akamaru's back.

"Onward!" I pointed in the direction of the Tenshi Bridge. We all jumped on the sturdy, branches of the thick, bark brown, trees of the lush, forest to find Sasha and Lucy.


	6. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

_-Normal POV-_

A day later, Sasha and Lucy had met up at the wooden, light brown, bridge. Lucy was quickly getting the idea of a yaoi.

"So you're the one who pairs us up, your name was Lucy right?" Sasuke asked Lucy with a glare.

"Y-Yes is there a problem?" she asked stuttering, while hiding herself behind Deidara.

"I, for one, don't like him or want to be paired up with anybody so, as I told Sasha, I will punish you," he drew his sword and violently, pointed it at Lucy.

Then before Lucy could say something stupid, that will get herself killed, Sasha dared and came in between the two. Sasuke decided to give Sasha one of his famous death glares.

"I don't think fighting would solve anything here, though it would be fun see Lucy get beat up," Sasha replied as Sasuke huffed and put his sword away.

Lucy sighed in relief and silently thanked Sasha. Then she went back to hiding behind Deidara who patted her head and nodded to reassure her.

"I guess it is pointless," Sasuke replied as Sasha nodded her head in agreement.

"HEY!" Deidara and Lucy shouted at the same time. Then they stared at each other, and then looked away with a light blush on each of their face.

Sasha and Sasuke stared at them with a" WTF!" face. Then they turned around.

"I knew Lucy had something with Deidara," Sasha quietly, whispered to Sasuke.

They both looked back at the "couple". Then Lucy and Deidara came up to them. Lucy then glared at Sasha.

"You said something," Lucy questioned continuing to glare at Sasha.

"I think that we should find Rina and Sophie now," Sasha told Lucy, who finally stopped glaring at her, for reasons yet to be discovered.

"Well, I guess we were found first!" Lucy shouted in awe as she pointed in the direction that they came from and there was Sophie and Rina, "OMG! There you two are!" she quickly dashed to their direction.

"We were just about to look for you two. I see you brought company," Sasha notice Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Sai.

"Akatsuki!" Sai and Kiba shouted getting in a fighting position.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"No! No! No! Don't start fighting!" Rina assured them.

"Ya, I know we can maybe get along all right," Sophie pointed out with a drop of sweat going down her forehead.

"Fine, these people better not get on my nerves," Deidara spoke not wanting to deal with us being the oldest one.

"OMG! I've always wanted to meet you Kiba!" Lucy ran towards him, "Akamaru is so big! Can I ride on him?" Lucy started to pet Akamaru.

"Sure," he gave Lucy a thumbs up. She gladly jumped onto the dog's fluffy back.

"Since when did you get fans!" Naruto laughed.

"Well there's her and I bet there are a lot more like her!" Kiba shouted back defensively.

"Sasha! Maybe you should tell Sai how many funny comments you and Lucy make about him," Sophie replied something that shouldn't have been said…aloud.

This is the time when Lucy suddenly appeared from her ride.

"That was awesome!" Lucy exclaimed as Sasha whispered something to her ear as soon as she got off.

"WHAT!" she shouted as she stared at Sophie and everyone else turned to look at her.

"You're doing it," Sasha shrugged as she moved towards Sophie.

"Haha, well," Lucy sweat dropped as everyone looked at her except Sasha who was slapping Sophie silly.

"It's nothing," as she went towards Sophie herself and kicked her.

"HEY! HEY! Watch the face!" Sophie cried out as Sasha and Lucy stepped away from her.

"We need to decide on something," Rina spoke as she guided the injured Sophie towards Sasha and Lucy.

The helpful good and not so good, ninjas decided to follow them. Everyone waited patiently (except Naruto, Kiba, and Deidara) for the four girls to come to a difficult decision.


	7. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

_-Normal POV-_

Everyone was waiting anxiously to hear the answers of the four girls. Rina was the first to reveal her answer.

"I want to stay. I'll be fine if my sister and my two best friends are with me. That's all I need," Rina looked at Sophie waiting for an answer.

"I want to stay so I can become a NINJA!" she yelled flailing her arms in the air.

"This place is more interesting than it is at home. I also want to kill Orochimaru, so I'll stay," Sasha spoke.

"That makes two of us," Sasuke replied.

"I'll stay with you guys too! Hopefully everyone gets along," Lucy glared at the ninja and uncuffed herself from Deidara.

Deidara gave Lucy a hug.

"That's great! You're going to stay!" Deidara yelled overjoyed.

Naruto and Sakura were happy that Rina and Sophie were going to stay in Konoha so they decided to show them around. Sasha would be staying with Sasuke to be his apprentice and Lucy is going to be with the Akatsuki to learn the way of the ninja.

"Well, I guess this is where we separate," Rina sadly spoke.

"Will we be able to see each other again?" Sophie said in a sad tone as she looked up from the wooden bridge in worry.

"Of course we will!" Lucy slapped her hand on Sophie's shoulder, "We'll show what we've learn to each other the next time we meet."

"I think since I want to be a medic ninja, I'll be able to heal anyone that gets hurt," Sophie said knowing that she isn't the strongest out of the four.

The ninja were standing impatiently behind the girls wondering if their conversation was done.

"Alright! See you whenever I see you!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked away with Deidara.

"Bye!" Rina and Sophie waved at the same time as Sasha looked at Lucy.

"I'll see you three whenever," Sasha said quietly as she walked off in the other direction with Sasuke.

"I guess we'll go too," Sophie said as Rina nodded, they turned around and jumped on Akamaru's back signaling it's time to leave.


	8. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

_-Sasha's POV-_

"So Sasuke…what am I going to learn today?" I asked, sitting in a green, lush field outside of the crummy hideout looking up at him.

"First you need to learn how to fight and earn your strength!" Sasuke shouted as he did a clone jutsu and 3 more clones appeared next to him. "Fight these shadows so I can see how strong you are,"

_Is he crazy!_ I sat there thinking. But if I want to learn the moves, then I have to go through the pain. "Bring it on."

He signaled the clones and they began to charge at me! My hands were in front of my face. _What should I do first? _I closed my eyes and threw a punch at one of the clones and threw him to the ground. The clones didn't hesitate to attack again and I decided not to fight blindly. I planted my feet firmly onto the ground and punched one of the clones and kneed him in the gut. Once the clone was on the ground, I stomped on him and he disappeared.

Sasuke sat on a tree stump watching me fight like he was watching an action movie. The last clone had no mercy and decided to use a jutsu!

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" the clone yelled and he blew fire out of his mouth like a dragon. I dashed in the other direction and made a U-turn to get behind the clone by surprise and grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face into the ground, hard, hard enough that I created a crater. The last clone disappeared and Sasuke rose from his spot and noticed that I was out of breath.

"Couldn't you *cough, cough* have put them down a level!" I yelled at him since those clones were a bit out of my league.

"No…well, you seem pretty out of breath so get some-" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked up to what seemed to be behind me. I turned around and saw Orochimaru. Sasuke's rapist according to Lucy. He put his hand on my shoulder which kind of creeped me out.

"Hello Sasuke…..I see you have a new friend…and it's a girl!" he grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me around to get a look at me. His pale white face got about four inches away from mine, his breath smelt like snake. I put my hand between his face and mine.

"This is too close for comfort," I replied, and then I backed away and stood next to Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, I found this girl and decided to take her under my wing as an apprentice ninja," he put a hand on top of my head and scratched it.

_I'm not a dog!_ I inwardly scowled.

"Well, when you're done with your little pet, I want to borrow her," Orochimaru creepily answered, then he stood on the sidelines to watch the training.

"Okay, then let's start on using a sword now," Sasuke grabbed his sword and handed it to me. I swung it around a couple times and hit a tree and it got stuck.

"Seriously!" I shouted trying to pull the sword out of the stubborn tree.

Finally, the tree let go of the sword which made it fly out of my hand and was sent flying over to Orochimaru. The sword barely missed his head and got stuck in the tree behind him.

"Opps…" I sheepishly looked at Orochimaru, then at Sasuke.

"Okay then, no more swords for today. It's almost night time, you should get ready for bed," Sasuke tried to get Orochimaru to calm down for almost losing his head.

"Ya, but I don't have any pajamas," I remembered that I slept in my clothes before I came to this interesting place.

"You can borrow my clothes," Sasuke stood up with Orochimaru who was glaring at me.

I didn't mind him glaring at me. We walked to the hideout and Sasuke guided me in a room between his and Orochimaru's.

_This isn't good. I don't like this position._ I thought as I walked into the room. While I closed the door I caught a glimpse of the pajamas that were placed on the floor. I started to replace my clothes with the pajamas.

I grabbed the t-shirt which was huge, but comfortable and the pants were rugged, but that didn't bother me. As I lay in the bed, I quickly fell asleep, and started dreaming of tomorrow.


	9. Episode 8

**Episode 8**

_-Lucy's POV-_

"So, how do you like it so far?" Deidara asked as we strolled into the hideout.

"I fancy it but, Zetsu and Kakazu scare me a bit and Sasori is plain out creepy," I dislike the fact that he turned himself into a puppet. I still wonder how that's even possible, but Sasha is right about one thing… don't ever question anime.

"Sasori no donna! No, he's a good person. Zetsu and Kakazu I can understand… but Sasori is a nice guy!" Deidara tried to inform me, so I can get use to the fact that I have to friends with him. But, I wanted to start training first, and then meet everyone.

"I want to start training and learn to ways of exploding ART!" I yelled in excitement.

"Whoa, easy there killer, first you need to learn to mold explosive clay without blowing yourself up," he took out his bag that hung on his leg and gave it to me.

_Okay, I can totally do this._ I thought to myself. I hesitantly reach into the bag and grabbed a handful of white, sticky, explosive, clay out from it. I placed the substance between my hands and squished it. Deidara looked at me with a horrified look on his face.

"Not like that!"

The clay in my hands suddenly exploded! The explosion threw us both back and made a giant hole in Deidara's room, which was next to Hidan's room. I looked into the hole and I saw his bathroom and Hidan was on the toilet. He looked up with anger and I blushed.

"What the FUCK Deidara!" Hidan yelled grabbing a towel and put it around his hip.

"Crap!" I whispered under my breath, "Hehe, well, I'm going to get some fresh air! Well bye!" I tried zooming out of there, but Deidara grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the room.

"You have a lot to learn…" he looked like he was going to need health insurance.

"Well, I'm a rookie so I'll suck at first," then I remembered that Deidara had mouths on his palms. They must be closed right now or they would be licking my arm right now.

As Deidara pulled me back to the room, Hidan who was clothed, thank god, stood by the massive hole in the wall. His face was red, and he looked pissed.

"Someone's going to fucking pay for this and I'm not going to be fucking responsible!" I stood by the bed as Deidara was on the floor picking up the remaining clay on the ground.

"W-Well, I'm sorry Hidan, I didn't mean to and why do you care if I saw you. It's not big anyways!" I waved my hands in front of my face and Deidara started to chuckle, then started laughing out loud.

Hidan's face turned deep red. He ran out of the room and into the hallway yelling colorful words.

"The only girl to see it and say it's not big!" Why can't it grow bigger dammit!" Hidan screamed in the hallway.

Deidara and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright enough of that. We need to get back to work un," he cocked his eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Isn't it getting late…" I looked outside and the sun was in touch with the horizon, "I know that ninjas really sleep, but I'm getting tired," I sat on his bed and fell onto the comfy mattress.

"Well you need pajamas, so you can wear some of mine." His dresser was small and only had three drawers. He opened it and pulled out a big t-shirt that would make me look like I'm wearing a dress.

"What about pajama pants!" like he wanted me to just wear a t-shirt.

"Sorry…" he chuckled.

I walked to his bathroom, closed and locked the door. I striped down to just my bra and underwear, and then slid on the big t-shirt. _I'm not walking out there._

"Are you done yet un!" Deidara knocked on the door and I spun around to face the door.

"Ya, I'm coming out now!' I didn't really want to, but I wasn't going to sleep in the bathroom.

I walked out and I saw Deidara on his bed, "Don't I have my own room to sleep in or something?" I asked.

"Well, if you had your own room, Zetsu or anyone else could kill you so you'll sleep in my room," Deidara had a grin on his face.

I looked down to see a sleeping bag next to his bed, "I guess I'll be sleeping here," I slipped into the sleeping bag.

It was at least ten at night and I was exhausted. I unwillingly fell asleep in the sleeping bag lying on my side facing Deidara's bed.


End file.
